Zareth
Zareth is the son of two employees of the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. His mother, Valen, unexpectedly went into Pon Farr early and mated with his father, Zarnet, resulting in his birth. He was one of very few Vulcans born on Earth. His mother chose to return to Vulcan when an opportunity for advancement arose. Zareth remained on Earth, growing up in the Embassy where his father continued to work as the operations manager of the Embassy. Zareth went to school at the Vulcan Educational Center in San Francisco, which unlike the schools on Vulcan children from other species attended. As a child, he enjoyed figuring out how machines worked. He would spend an equal amount of time building and taking apart his toys and learning materials. When he fixed a broken refrigeration unit at the age of 7, it was obvious he had a calling for the work. He had a half-brother, Selek who was sired by his father with his wife. There is no stigma attached to him being what humans would consider a bastard. He and Selek were quite close before his brother died on Vulcan when the planet was destroyed. His father is the only family he has left. Zarnet was on Earth, and Zareth was on a deep space mission away from Vulcan. He was spared feeling the loss of his planet and family. Graduating in the top 2.478% of his class at the Vulcan Science Academy with advanced degrees in warp theory and quantum engineering, he decided to enter Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Expeditionary Fleet. Zareth likes humans although he would never admit to having a feeling. It would be illogical. He went through Officer Training School at Starfleet Academy and graduated with the rank of full lieutenant due to his exceptional work. He was posted on several ships over the years, transferring each time he was promoted, and a better position became available. His last posting was as the first officer and chief engineer of the USS Irwin, a Walker class starship that was decommissioned in 2258. 2259: After the destruction of Vulcan, Zareth spent a year on New Vulcan while on leave from Starfleet. Zareth is not currently in a relationship. He was not bonded as a child with a Vulcan female. He has experienced Pon Farr twice and mated with unbonded females who wished to reproduce. He has no knowledge if either of the matings resulted in a pregnancy or what happened to any children if there were any when Vulcan was lost. He has since made donations of sperm to the New Vulcan genetic bank to assist in the rebuilding of his race. 2262: Zareth was promoted to captain, and he was set to command the USS Yorktown, NCC-1717. The Constitution ship was under construction at the Yorktown station shipyards. While the ship was being built, Zareth remained on Yorktown as an instructor at Starfleet Academy, which gave him access to the best cadets in Starfleet to bring onto his crew. But then Krall attacked Yorktown in January of 2263. The Enterprise was destroyed, and Kirk and his crew saved the station. To reward the Enterprise crew for going above and beyond, the Yorktown was renamed and registered as the Enterprise NCC-1701-A. Zareth is now waiting for the next ship on the assembly line to be complete. Thankfully Starfleet did not bump the Yorktown to the bottom of the list, but he will be on the station for at least another year before his ship is ready for space. He hopes to find the best available crew by then. Timeline: 2223: Born San Francisco, CA, Earth 2243: Graduation from Vulcan Science Academy 2244-46: OTS at Starfleet Academy 2247-50: Engineering officer, USS Irwin—Captain Isabella Sanchez 2250-56: Chief Engineering officer, USS Shenzhou—Captain Philippa Georgiou 2257-58: First Officer, USS Constellation—Captain Matt Decker 2259: Sabbatical on New Vulcan 2260-61: First Officer, USS Constellation—Captain Matt Decker 2262: Structural Engineer Yorktown Starbase, and Instructor at Yorktown Starfleet Academy. 2263: Promoted to captain and given command of USS Yorktown. But due to the destruction of the USS Enterprise, the Yorktown was renamed Enterprise NCC-1701-A. While waiting for the new Constitution class starship to be assembled, Zareth was given command of the USS Sagan, a Miranda class ship. The Sagan explores the Necro Cloud nebula and the planet Altamid. 2265: ''USS Yorktown ''NCC-1717 is ready for her maiden voyage.